Hair
by Devektra
Summary: Se alguém perguntasse a Tenten o que ela achava mais impressionante em Neji, ela responderia sem pensar duas vezes: o cabelo.


**_Naruto não me pertence, apenas o plot da fanfic._**

* * *

Se perguntassem a maioria das pessoas que característica elas achavam mais impressionante em Neji Hyuuga, as respostas provavelmente em sua totalidade seriam os olhos. Grandes, opalescentes, cheios de inteligência e poder. Alguns talvez mencionariam o ar aristocrático que ele possuía, o rosto sempre solene, muitas vezes beirando o lacônico.

Agora se perguntassem a Tenten o que ela achava mais impressionante em Neji, ela responderia sem pensar duas vezes: o cabelo. Desde a primeira vez que ela o viu, quando ainda estavam na academia, a kunoichi sempre foi sobrenaturalmente atraída pelos longos fios do gênio Hyuuga. Ela mesma nunca entendeu direito, mas sabia que havia algo de hipnotizante na maneira que a cascata de fios perfeitamente alinhados e na cor de chocolate amargo caíam sobre as costas dele e o jeito que balançavam de maneira quase selvagem e voltavam para o lugar de modo impecável após aplicar um de seus jutsus.

Primeiramente Tenten sentia inveja. Seu próprio cabelo era um amontoado amorfo de fios ondulados e finos que caiam abaixo dos ombros num tom de castanho avermelhado e comum. Sua própria mãe tinha cabelos dessa cor. A garota nunca gostou da maneira como eles lhe caíam na face e embaraçavam por conta de qualquer brisa. Aquilo não era útil a uma kunoichi, e especialmente para ela que cobrava tanto de si mesma, sendo cabelo era apenas um obstáculo. Ela o prendia em dois coques altos e práticos desde quando podia se lembrar, na verdade provavelmente nenhum de seus amigos a havia visto de cabelo solto em bom par de anos. E Neji tinha aquela cortina escura e sedosa pendendo graciosamente sobre suas costas gratuitamente. A garota achava que era injusto um garoto ter um cabelo tão bom.

Segundo, Tenten passou a sentir fascínio. Após formarem o time Gai juntamente com Lee, ela passou a ter oportunidade de observar Neji mais de perto, ainda que intimidada com sua personalidade a principio, a obsessão por seus longos fios cresceu a ponto de se tornar admiração. Cada vez que ele girava, ao fazer o kaiten era quase etérea a maneira como as madeixas planavam ao redor de seu rosto escondendo-o por alguns segundos e finalmente caindo de volta em suas costas.

Após algumas visitas rápidas ao complexo Hyuuga, Tenten também notou que a cor do cabelo de Neji era única. Todos os homens do clã cultivavam cabelos compridos como os dele desde a infância. Mesmo a maioria das mulheres. No entanto aquele tom de chocolate amargo era especifico dele. Seus tios e primos mais distantes todos possuíam cabelos escuros: pretos, azulados, castanhos, cinzentos e os mais velhos tinham cabelos grisalhos ou quase totalmente brancos pela ação do tempo. Mas o tom de Neji era único, alguns pareciam ser suficientemente próximos para serem julgados iguais, mas Tenten sabia após anos e mais anos observando seu objeto de adoração que eram apenas parecidos.

Um dos momentos preferidos – e o principal prazer culpado dela – era quando em uma pausa para comer ou descansar em alguma missão, Neji tomava a rara decisão de tirar o protetor de testa para limpar, junto ele retirava as bandagens que cercavam sua marca e as finas ataduras que prendiam o cabelo junto. Tenten observava praticamente hipnotizada, como uma mariposa atraída pela luz a maneira que o cabelo o envolvia lentamente soprado pela brisa noturna, caindo como uma capa ao seu redor, envolvendo-lhe as costas e deslizando suavemente para encobrir seus ombros e pousando em parte de sua testa cobrindo a marca do pássaro engaiolado fazendo contraste com seus olhos de opala. A luz da lua fazia parecer que ele estava banhado em seda negra. Não foram poucas as vezes que ela se pegou pensando se o cabelo de seu companheiro de equipe seria tão sedoso ao toque como parecia aos olhos dela. E não foram poucas as vezes em que ela quase – quase havia cedido a tentação de tocar nos fios de Neji, mesmo que por fração de segundos.

Mesmo durante a guerra, quando todos estavam unidos no mesmo campo de batalha, Tenten conseguia distinguir de longe Neji. Seu cabelo estava solto e esvoaçava ao seu redor, dançando como um chama negra e viva, enquanto ele atingia inimigo atrás de inimigo. Era quase uma dança feita para cativar o olhar. Cada movimento, cada giro, e mais uma investida por parte dele e a garota brigava mentalmente consigo mesma por não estar prestar atenção no campo de batalha.

Até que em um ultimo passo a fim de defender Hinata e Naruto, ela viu sua longa cortina de seda cor de chocolate esvoaçar por uma ultima vez. Quase em câmera lenta ela viu enquanto ele entrava em saltava de maneira precisa, viu quando os longos espinhos gigantes atravessavam-lhe o peito e viu o sangue espirrar, cada minúscula gota. Neji pulou em um salto perfeito e agora descendia rumo ao chão abruptamente, um pássaro abatido no vôo. Tenten observou a expressão agonizante de seu companheiro de equipe enquanto Naruto o segurava, a maneira com que os dois conversavam e quando a marca do pássaro engaiolado sumiu de sua testa, Tenten percebeu o que havia acontecido.

Enquanto Lee segurava o corpo de seu amigo, ela pode observar seu rosto. Por baixo de todo o sangue sujeira. Neji tinha quase um sorriso pacifico estampado nos lábios, contudo seus olhos de opala já não tinham aquele brilho inteligente que lhe eram característicos.

Antes que pudesse perceber suas ações, Tenten havia se abaixado. Lee havia fechado os olhos dele delicadamente, fazendo parecer que ele estava apenas dormindo. A kunoichi sentiu a visão borrar por conta das lagrimas se formando, mas não as deixou escorrer. As longas madeixas deslizaram e encobriram parte do rosto dele. Tenten suprimiu o impulso de afastá-las de lá.

Faltava-lhe coragem para tocar em Neji. Uma vez sabendo que ele detestava ser tocado sem permissão, o simples fato da garota tocar nele – de sentir seu cabelo em suas mãos, e não receber nenhuma retaliação em troca, era admitir pra si mesma que Neji já não estava mais ali entre eles. Era quase um sentimento de violar algo especial para ela.

Era realizar que nunca mais acompanharia a maneira mágica que aqueles fios rotacionavam e fluíam ao redor da cabeça dele como um halo escuro e voltavam a pousar em suas costas como se nunca houvessem saído do lugar.

Era cair em realização que ele nunca mais iria voltar. E ela ainda não estava pronta para isso. Suspirando, ela jurou para si mesma dar tudo de si para acabar com essa guerra. Com um ultimo folego para conter as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em se formar ela olhou uma ultima vez para Neji jazendo no chão rochoso com sua expressão pacifica, os longos fios cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto.

Dessa vez, ela estava dolorosamente consciente que a mágica de fluírem novamente para suas costas não voltaria a acontecer.


End file.
